Memorable Holiday
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: Thanksgiving. Always a weird term for Ichigo until now. One-shot. For the Holiday. Hope you Enjoyed. GrimmXIchi and many other pairings.


The smell of turkey filled the house. Ichigo sat in his room as he tried to finish his homework. Grimmjow was asleep on the bed. The fact that it was finally Thanksgiving and he can fill his stomach to the point of bursting brought a small but happy smile to his face.

Grimmjow and him have been together for almost seven months and in those seven months were good and bad times. With a happy sigh Ichigo stretched and left his half finish homework to walk over to his sleeping love. A strand of light blue hair had fallen over the cat's eyes.

With a light and careful touch the strand was pushed out of the way. A light groan followed by a light nudge Grimmjow opened his beautiful eyes. He smirked slightly seeing the redhead kneeling near him.

"Whatcha looken' a' Ichi'?" The sleepy tone brought another smile across Ichigo's lips.

"You." The simple reply made the cat grin more. He was happy. That much can be seen.

Grimmjow scooted over to let the other crawl in bed. The scent of strawberries filled his nose as he tucked Ichigo's head under his chin. Feeling warm and comfortable, Ichigo drifted off to sleepville.

A knock from the door brought the sleeping duo from their nap. With a sigh Ichigo got up and successfully tripped over the blanket. He landed face first on the floor. A deep bellow of a laugh brought Grimmjow.

"Ichi? I need help setting the table." Yuzu's soft voice brought the embarrassed boy from his thoughts.

"Es', Uzu','ll e' ere'." A slim blonde eyebrow went up, but she didn't want to question it.

Sitting on his heels Ichigo rubbed his head. A pair of hands began to message his head. A light groan escaped his lips as he leaned into his love's arms.

"Come on berry. Gotta help Yuz'-chan with the dinner." Not really caring that he was being half dragged Ichigo just followed.

"The plates are over there and make sure you put the hot pads down. And Grimmy-kitty-chan, can you get the turkey from the oven? And please be careful, it's hot." Not needing to answer Grimmjow opened the stove and put on his oven mitts and extracted the fully cooked bird.

As if knowing through telepathy, Isshin Kurosaki came running in the kitchen. Urahara Kisuke followed with both Jinta and Ururu, along with Nel on his heels. Tessai came through the door while ducking to avoid hitting his head again…

A couple of seconds later, Ulquiorra with his boyfriend Hitsugaya came in with Inoue and Ishida behind them. Chad was in front of Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Stark. Who knew why the hell Stark was even came. After the fall of Aizen's forces, he, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow (after many hours of community service) began to help the soul society out.

The brown eyed man gazed at his former associate before nodding his head. Grimmjow nodded his as well. The pact dining room barely had enough room for everyone, but it had to do. Ichigo invited everyone not only was it soon to be first year of the end of the war, but it was time to make amends for the past.

Earlier that day Ichigo had been rooting around the closets looking for all sorts of things for his guests to sit on when he came across a box, and in this box was a note from his mother. But what it said nearly brought the teen to tears.

_Ichigo,_

_My son, I love you so much. And even though I won't be able to see you grow up I want you to know how proud of you I am. Your future will be hard I want you to forgive your enemies and try to make new friends._

_I would have loved to see you grow and your sisters too. In this box are things that are now yours. Forgive for not telling you of your heritage, but it wasn't time to. I love you Ichigo, my son._

_Love always and forever;_

_Masaki Kurosaki._

In the box were pictures of her and his father in his shinigami form. That had confused Ichigo; he thought that shinigami's won't be seen in pictures. But according to Kisuke it was his special camera that allowed that to happen.

Yet after finding enough chairs, stools, etc. Ichigo was glad he was surrounded by people he cared about. As the bowls went around laughter and amusement surround the Kurosaki household.

Stark was wedged in between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Despite his current scowl amusement graced is features. Nel was giggling as Hitsugaya was being picked on. His normal pale face was as red as a cherry.

He glared at the perverted shopkeeper who in return was poked quite viciously in the side by Karin. Her own blush stained her cheeks. Ulquiorra normally cold and protective just chuckled behind his hand.

As the plates were taken away, pumpkin pie and other sweets were put on the table. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the waist and forced him to sit on his lap. A deep blush rose from his neck to his hair line.

Giving a huff, Ichigo grabbed his pie and forced his fork into the whipped cream. A devious plan came to him. As he turned the bluenette he smeared the white substance across his cheek.

Blinking in shock Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. With a napkin given to him by the laughing boy, Grimmjow wiped off the goo. Just smiling despite himself, he just glared at the knowing grins.

Hours went by and the crowd thinned to what it began to. Walking over to the overly filled sink, Ichigo began to work on the dishes. He told Yuzu not to worry about it. She worked so hard on the food that she more than deserved a break.

As he rinsed off a clean dish another pair of hands took the dish away. Looking up blue eyes stared back down at him. Smiling softly Ichigo tackled the next dish. A few moments later, a hand stopped his ferocious scrubbing.

A pair of lips latched themselves to his. Grabbing the sink in attempt not to fall over, Ichigo kissed back hard. Finally pulling back for air, Ichigo looked up.

Grimmjow just had that small smile on his face. That one smile that he fell in love with. Also the one smile that promised so many things, all pleasurable and all painful, whatever one came first. This was definitely a good Thanksgiving.

A/N: Eh… Um I hope you enjoyed. My first hand at a holiday fic. Sorry if the characters were a bit OCC, even though there wasn't much dialect. But thanks and Have a good Thanksgiving =D


End file.
